


Glasses

by watsonsdick



Series: Parentlock ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Parent!lock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonsdick/pseuds/watsonsdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish hates his new glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Story was not beta'd -forgive any mistakes.

 

“Hamish, please, don’t make me remind you again” John said to his 10 year old son.

“I genuinely forget, Papa”

“Yeah, right” John said not very convinced “..come on, put your glasses on”

“I am perfectly capable of reading without them. I don’t need them right now”

“You’re squinting! You’ll give yourself a headache since you’re forcing your eyes to focus…”

“I’m fine”

“Hamish…”

“You worry too much!”

“Put your glasses on, please” John said it with some authority on his words.

Hamish didn’t say a word, nor moved from his father’s chair, where he had been reading, or trying to read a book.

“I know you don’t like them but you need them, love” John said kindly.

“As if I don’t look like a dork already…” Hamish huffed as he stood up and was on his way to his room upstairs but John halted him.

“Excuse me. What?”

“Nothing” Hamish murmured while not making eye contact with his father “…I’ll go get my glasses”

“Hang on, what did you mean?”

“The other kids already make fun of me for who I am and now with those stupid glasses they’ll pick on me even more!”

“Just ignore them. You need your glasses Hal, you know you do…”

“I look stupid…”

“No, you don’t”

“They make me look stupid”

“Oi! I wear glasses too” he said and took out his glasses from his shirt pocket and put them on “…do I look stupid?”

“You only have to wear them when you read or work. I’ve to wear them all the time!”

“You didn’t answer my question” John said chuckling. Hamish smirked cheekily.

“No, Papa. You don’t look stupid with your glasses on”

“Neither do you. If anything, they make you look smarter…”

“Dork you mean?” Hamish sighed and crossed his arms.

“Nerdy?” John smiled.

“That’s not better!”

“Relax, girls love nerds”

“They d…they do?” the boy asked curiously.

“Oh yes. Girls love smart boys; the glasses are just an extra accessory. Trust me, they **_dig it_** ”

“We don’t say **_dig it_** nowadays, Papa” Hamish laughed.

“Oh well, you know what I mean!”

“Alright, I’ll give it a try. I’ll take them to school on Monday”

“That-a-boy!” John said as he ruffled his son’s hair “…I find it funny how I just had to mention girls once to convince you!”

“No!”

“C’mon!” John laughed.

“It’s not only for the girls!” Hamish blushed “…I can’t see a bloody thing on my book!”

“I know, son…I know. Come on, go get your glasses”

Hamish nodded and went up his room to get his new glasses. In the meantime, John walked to the mirror at the top of the fireplace and stared at his own reflection.

“Yeah, he’s right. I don’t look stupid”


End file.
